The Forbidden legend
by Oliveclover123
Summary: A book it seemed to be a fairytail, a girl seemed to be a geisha, and a ledgend that seemsd to be forgotten is fated together by one promse. Why is the legend forbidden? How did it happen? So many questions about a fairytail and yet no one wants to find the answers! They say its only a legend after all. However, one has to wonder... Aren't legends born from some truth?
1. chapter 1 The Sweet Treat

"C-Coco, I-I don't think y-you're suppose to eat those!" A thirteen year old girl stuttered. Playing with a fan as she pointed to her childhood friend nervously. Her black hair had been pulled into two ponytail's as her gold gaze flickered around the room. Her blue kimono showed her shy nature as coco's pink one showed her forward one.

"Relax Minty, Madam won't mind if one or three are missing!" Coco said. Happily, plopping a sweet dango into her mouth, its sweet red bean paste melted on her tongue, as her chocolate gaze sparkled.

"Minty, you got to try some!" She said. Stuffing two more dangos into her mouth, Minty behind her sighed. Giving up, Minty knew there was no stopping Coco when she made up her mind. However, Minty's fear's would become reality, as Madam in question stormed into the Japanese styled room.

"Coco! what do you think you're doing?" The big woman screamed at Coco, who's cheeks were stuffed with dangos. Coco shrugged in response, Madam scowl could kill, as the old woman grabbed Coco by her long brown hair.

"You have no idea who those were for, do you? you little brat!" She yelled in Coco's ear and Minty quickly pulled her self up to protect her friend.

"Madam, please forgive Coco-Chan!" Minty cried.

However, Madam felt no pity and slapped Minty across the cheek, making Minty fall to the floor. Madams strength was known throughout The Yūwaku Inn, where she was the head boss of the big and popular prostitution house.

Coco and Minty were Madam's pupils in training. She had found the two girls, alone in the north, and raised them into fine teenage females. However, apparently they didn't meet Madam's expectations; yet.

"Those sweet buns were meant for the Raikage!" The madam continued to scream and Coco paled, swallowing the food in her cheeks down in fear.

The Yūwaku Inn was popular to ninjas and high ranking wealthy men. But, Coco never thought the Raikage would visit here. The fact actually made her respect them a bit less now...

"W-What!" Minty exclaimed in horror and Madam released Coco. Madam fixed her long, grey, hair back into a tight bun as it loosened. Her cold blue gaze snapped to Minty's green one.

"You best get more sweet buns from the kitchen, Get!" She ordered. Minty didn't waste a seconded, dashing out of the back door, as Madam turned to Coco's shocked form.

"Coco, you will entertain our client, until Minty is done," Madam said and Coco snapped her head up in fear. "But I can't! what will I do?" She begged her elder.

Madam grabbed Coco's arm, pulling her up and dragging her into the prep-room (Geisha that worked for Madam dressed up in the prep-room and come out goddesses).

Coco tried to escape from the Madams grasp. She didn't want to be dolled up as some prostitute. Nonetheless, it was hopeless, Madam had put her trust in Coco to fix her own mess. She had to swallow her fear and nerves to make Madam proud. But...

"You will not sleep with him, child."

Coco breathed a sigh of relief hearing Madam say that. Her biggest fear was sleeping with a man, she was way too young to anyway. The Madam put her in a simple white kimono meant for purity, with a gold inner-layer, as her obi was violet.

"Just sing for him Coco-Chan, you've always had a lovely voice," A wise voice said.

"Nee-San?" Coco asked in shock as a red head popped into the reflection of the mirror. Her skin glowed like honey as her pink gaze landed on Madam.

"Must it be necessary to let Coco-Chan do this?" she said and Madam frowned.

"Yes, the girl must learn Lily-San," Said the Madam and Lily smiled sadly, understanding her elder's way of thought. She turned to Coco and grabbed some pins from a bin beside her.

"Sit still Coco-Chan, Nee-San will help you sparkle!"

Coco giggled at Lily's enthusiasm. lily had been like an older sister to most of the newbie geisha's. Madam left to inform their guest and the two younger girls were left alone.

"Do you think he will like my talent?" Coco asked Lily unsure of her skills, but the older girl scoffed.

"You have more talent in that erhu then that Raikage has in his finger!" Lily said, finishing the girl's hair.

"Done now go make that kage yours!"

"ew!" Coco said, making a disgusted face and Lily rolled her eyes. The two left the prep-room and down the hall, where the most expensive room was, as Madam waited for them by a door. She gave Coco a once over and was pleased.

"Always knew you were a diamond in the rough, go make Madam proud" The elder woman whispered, pinching coco's cheek with a forced smile. Coco glared, rubbing her cheek, before being pulled aside by lily.

"Now remember, just sing and play that is it. Only speak when spoken too, don't make eye contact, and no touching" Lily reminded coco the four principles of the geisha house.

"Why can't I look at him?" Coco asked.

lily smiled mischievously down at her, putting a finger to her lips, as if to say it was a secret.

"He will see her now," A voice said from inside the room.

To be continued...

Thank you for reading!


	2. Puppy Love

**(Recap)**

"Now remember, just sing and play that is it. Only speak when spoken too, don't make eye contact, and no touching" Lily reminded coco the four principles of their geisha house.

"Why can't I look at him?" Coco asked. lily smiled mischievously down at her, putting a finger to her lips, as she tells her it's a secret.

"He will see her now," A voice said from the room.

 ***Present/Coco Pov***

Madam acknowledged the voice and pushed Me towards the room. I froze for a second, before calming myself down. I could not perform, when my nerves were scattered, could I? No.

Crouching to kneel in front of the door, I slowly slid the door open. I bowed my head to the floor for the occupants in the room, being one or two, I didn't dare look up to find out. The training Lily-Sama and Madam gave me for the years I can remember shall be put to the test today.

Walking to a cushion that had been set up beside my erhu, I sat down gracefully. Acting as if I had no worries in my life as I tried to think of a song to play.

"You gonna play yet?" A deep voice said, likely the Raikage. Smiling calmly, I keep my calm gaze to the hardwood floor.

'I'll start when I think of what to sing' I thought to myself as an idea struck me. ' I know just the song'

The bow, in my fragile pale fingers, glided above the strings of the erhu. Softly carrying a sweet rhythm of the song to anyone listening. The last of my shyness melted away, which would grow in me before every performance, as I continued to play.

I breathe in deeply, letting out the softest voice in the geisha house, as I remember the song I used to hear when I was small.

"And they called it puppy love~ Oh, I guess they'll never know~ How a young heart really feels~ And why I love him so~"

My long brown hair had been tied up into a flower bun, keeping my annoying bangs out of my eye's, as the pin's dangled glass butterflies and flower around my head.

"And they called it puppy love~Just because we're in our teens~Tell them all it isn't fair~To take away my only dream~"

I could feel it, the gaze of a powerful animal praying gaze. But, I knew the geishas never owned pets, unless they begged madam. So why did I feel it? It was only after much thought, I realize that it had to be a person or the people in the room.

'But who can possess an animal's gaze?' I thought, playing with more passion to conceal my real emotions. A geisha must make the customer happy, show pious, and never let her mask fall.

"I cry each night my tears for you~My tears are all in vain~I'll hope and I'll pray that maybe someday~You'll be back in my arms once again~" She closed her eyes, taking in the song and making a tear fall down her pale cheeks.

A small smile pulled on my lips at the crunch of teeth grinding. My senses were more adept than normal people my age. I hated feeling because I was a female that I must be weak, so I left the strong and smart part of myself hidden deep in me; making even lily unable tell that the clumsy and blunt Coco was only half of what I could be.

"Someone, help me, help me, help me please~Is the answer up above~How can I, how can I tell them~This is not a puppy love~"

The music wrapped a safety blanket around everything, causing a peaceful aura in the room. I let my soft gaze look out the balcony to my right, showing the door to outside was open, as a huge sakura tree rained its blossoms down in the room and around the main court yard.

"Someone, help me, help me, help me please~Is the answer up above~How can I, how can I tell them~This is not a puppy love~This is not a puppy love~This is not a puppy love~not a puppy love~not a puppy love..."

The room had descended into dead silence, I finished my song, as I kept in mind to avoid the Raikage's gaze. Heave footsteps thundered, coming closer and closer to me. My breathing became heavy as my hands started to shake. But, I refused to cower, as my pride refused to fear any man.

"How can a small girl have a set of pipes like yours?" The deep voice asked. I ignored his presence casually, looking to the Sakura tree outside again, as a grunt from above proved it was much to the kage's displeasure.

"A sakura tree has such soft blossoms, yet. It is considered to be used to make strong wood?" I asked.

The RaiKage didn't respond and I giggled, smiling blissfully to myself, as I held my erhu closer. "Maybe because it takes enjoyment from others attention?" I said simply and a grunt from above told me he was amused.

"What's this geisha's name?" He asked, sitting down beside me with a thump. His body like a mountain towering over me as I noticed that he cast a shadow over me. Looking at my hands, I fiddled with the bow and strings of my erhu.

" Nun-ya," I said, hiding a smirk.

The Raikage shuffled closer. "Nun-ya what?" He asked, placing his hands either side of me on the floor. My senses were clouded by musky cologne of valley and alcohol on his robe. I tried to remain coy.

"Nun-ya business" I sung, pushing a strand of fringe behind my ear. My gaze still not meeting his and a deep chuckle rumbled out from the left of me.

"Why don't you meet my gaze, Nervous?" He whispered. I breathe in deeply and looked towards the bare chest, barely touching my left shoulder.

" You're too close" I tried to say as I let my gaze travel away. He was too close for comfort and I felt intimidated by him. However, remembering Lily's words and my own beliefs, I sucked in my fear and remained calm.

"I need room to play the erhu" I simply stated and The Raikage let out a hum. Before I could say anymore my hand, holding my bow, was grasped gently. Large, dark, tanned hands carefully placed my erhu and bow beside us on the floor. My gaze flickered from the instrument to his rough hand, intertwined with my gentler one, uneasily.

"I much rather play you" He said slyly and I froze. What did he just say? he did not dare! But, sadly he did. Probably thinking I surprised out of happiness, he grinned. But, I was going to disappoint him, as I ripped my hands from his and pulled myself up; he followed. My red and flustered appearance worsened as he corners me against a wall.

"I must leave," I said, trying to take my leave of the room and escape. But he seemed to not be buying it.

"Oh no!" He yelled and grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I still wouldn't look at him. I bit my lip and tried to pull my arm free, but he was too strong. "Your not going anywhere" he growled.

"What is wrong, you scared?" He asked smirking and I dipped my head down, trying to contain my anger...

"I can sing, play my erhu, or dance for you. But I can not" I said and looked up at him, finally meeting his golden gaze against my nervous brown one, like a tiger glaring with a bunny.

"Let you have me..."

"Why the hell not?" The Raikage snapped, pulling me closer to him by the waist. His gaze burned into mine and I looked away in fear, knowing my limits well and he was out of my league in strength. He grasped my jaw tightly, making me meet his gaze.

"I want you to look at me, only me" He hissed. His breath fanning my face, strong build suddenly becoming more defined. I tried to push him away, but his other hand on my back kept me from getting away.

"I'm the Raikage, I get what I want" He whispered dangerously and my self-control snapped. I smacked him in the face and glared right back, the shock causing him to let go of my jaw.

"I'm no ones, lest of all your's" I spat and he smirked darkly, looking me up and down. I realized he liked it and held me tighter, his chest touching mine. "I like em tough" He growls.

I freeze and gulped my replay, knowing that if I angered him he could easily take down the inn with one punch.

"I won't hurt you" He purrs, tracing my cheek with his knuckles. I shivered and gripped my kimono sleeves. His older features becoming more outlined the closer he got, I bite my lip harder, as he leant towards me. His golden orbs sucking me in some how.

'what do I do?' I thought in panic, praying for a miracle to stop him, as the madam would disapprove of me doing anything rash. Tho, I have already slapped him...

 **(Knock!Knock!Knock!)**

A knock on the door caused the Raikage to pause, inch away from my lips. He growled in anger and gave me a look that basically said to stay put.

"What is it?" He yelled, not moving from his spot in front of me, who was breathing hard and red as an apple.

"It is the madam, we have finished making your desserts," madams voice said from the door and I sighed in relief.

The Raikage gave the door a glare, blaming it for interrupting the moment.But, I didn't care, I was saved!

"come in" he grumbled, moving away from me, who quickly grabbed my instrument.

Madam prepared the Raikage's sweat's to eat on a table, while the Raikage watched me leave in a blushing mess and smirked.

Ugh, I hate him...

 **(Back in Lily's room)**

"Coco-Chan whats wrong?" Lily asked. I stormed into the room with a red face and teared up, telling them what the Raikage did. Minty, who was drinking some tea, had dropped it in a hurry to comfort me.

"He's just a big meanie Coco-Chan, don't even bother with him!" Minty said and Lily agreed, pulling us three into a big hug.

"Tomorrow, I will make us all lemon sweet buns! how about that Coco-Chan?" Lily asked.

I smiled, agreeing happily, faking my every move, as I held in my fury towards that awful man. If he wanted me, he was going to get one hell of a fight.

'I would rather die than be yours' I thought in disgust and tucked myself into bed, hoping that tomorrow will be better.

 *** The Raikage Pov***

"Lord Raikage?"

Madam noticed my change in attitude. I had been furious when she delayed my food before. But now I feel, Calm?

"The geisha you had to performed for me, I want her "

I noticed the woman suppressed her disgust perfectly, sending a forced apologetic smile to me. I, The Raikage, was not easily fooled. The geisha from earlier had been hiding a serpent's tongue under her calm mask. If there was one thing I love, it was a strong willed woman.

"I'm sorry I can not meet your demands again, Raikage-Sama," she said, bowing deeply and I frowned, hating the fact that the supposedly notorious inn, of the fire nation, was not getting me what I want. I wanted that woman, geisha, who ever she was, no matter what they say!

"There better be a good reason!" I roared.

"A geisha can be bought. But, I'm afraid that our little Coco-Chan is not old enough to be bought in that way yet Raikage-sama" The old woman said and I froze. She could not be meaning what I think she was, could she?

"H-How old is she?" I asked, paling a bit and The old woman frowned.

"She is thirteen Raikage-Sama" She snapped, causing me to flinch from her cold aura. Madam had to make sure I understood which lines not to cross, which was understandable. But, she seemed to soften her hard gaze a bit.

"If you promise not to touch her, I'll let her give you private performances," she said. "But, be warned if you lay a finger-"

 **(Bang!)**

"I would never touch a child!" I hissed, hating the woman for even assuming I would do such a thing, as I cut her off by smashing my fist into the hardwood floor; feeling no pain as it cracked through the wood.

'but you almost did' My thoughts haunted me. I clenched my fists. I always had to like something I could never get, didn't I...

I ushered the woman out, finishing up my meal before I paid the madam, as I retired for the night. still wondering how I could apologize to Coco, I finished telling my brother, who I had let come with me, about it. It was either let him come or having to deal with his whining, it was an easy decision.

"Bro, why not get something like a dog named Yoyo!" My brother, Killer Bee, rapped to my annoyance, but he had something there...

"That's it, Bee for once you're a genius!" I yelled to my brother's annoyance.

 **(Next Day/Third Pov)**

"I hope the Raikage has enjoyed his stay at our inn," Madam said, bowing deeply, as Minty followed her madam's actions. However, Coco stood still and refused to bow to the infuriating man.

The Raikage gaze left the guard he had been speaking to, facing the three lady's, who stood by the front entrance of the Inn. He met Coco's angry brown orbs. The carriage was almost finished being packed, the Raikage and his guards were about to return to the village hidden in the clouds, which was a few days ride from The Yūwaku Inn.

"I apologize for any offence that I had done towards you, Lady Coco," He said. Everyone did a double take to his words as a guard with sunglasses dropped to the floor in shock; much to the Raikage's dislike.

"Bee get up!" He roared and the guard, Bee shot up with a thumbs up. The Raikage sighed in disdain, before calling for another ninja with blond hair, who held a box in his hands. He gave the package to the Raikage carefully, causing everyone to wonder what was inside it.

"What is that?" Coco asked, looking at it unimpressed and the Raikage grinned. His gaze saying he knew something she didn't. Nonetheless, Coco knew that she had to pretend to be the sweet Coco and like it for madam.

"A token of apology" He stated simply. Coco removed the boxes lid, seeing a ball of brown fur, as it jumped into her arms. A pair of big brown eyes gazed into Coco's, barking echoed, as everyone in the hall went silent and froze from the chiming of bells.

"Hehehe, Hahaha!" Coco giggled, having a lick attack from the puppy in her grasp.

Everyone stared as Coco broke down in giggles, soon followed by snorts. A very un-lady like sight, if done by another woman. But, for the lucky few to see coco like this and with a puppy, it was the most adorable thing in the world to witness.

"Raikage-sama, hehe, you're forgiven," She said, between giggles. But, had crossed her fingers behind her back, as The Raikage snapped out of his daze, sighing in relief. He walked up to the giggling beauty, who was snuggling her face into the puppy's brown fur. The puppy reminded him of her at first glance, even more so now. His gaze softened, taking her sleeve to place a soft kiss on it.

"I shall never forget your laugh" He promised, seriously staring into her shy gaze. Her blushing face made him smirk as she choked on a giggle. He let go of her sleeve as she tucked a brown hair behind her ear, gently holding the puppy in her left arm.

"I will see you again," He said and takes his leave of the inn, getting into the awaiting carriage, as Coco followed them outside unconsciously. She watched the carriage depart from her view and sighed, realizing that in some way she would miss the beast called the Raikage.

"Till then..." She whispered. Her steel gaze watching the sun set over the mountains far away.

The puppy licked her cheek in concern as she smirked down at it. At least she wouldn't be alone anymore and be loved, no matter how she acted, by the fluff-ball.

"I will Name you Zi, my little Zi..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _ **A/N - Decided to edit this after reading it over ha ha… five times… (sweat drop** )_


	3. The Gift

(One Year Later)

The sakura trees swayed around the courtyard, the morning breeze welcoming everyone in the Yūwaku Inn to the brand new day.

"Coco-Chan~ why do you need to get up now, it's five am. Like, no one gets up at this hour, come on!" A tired voice whined.

A young boy sluggishly walked into the courtyard. His wood sandals scraping along the stone path. He tried to fix his yellow kimono, which was covered with wrinkles, as his long, glossy, blond hair swayed against his shoulders. He stood out with his tanned skin and crystal blue, blood shot, eye's. She gave the tired young boy a sweet smile, her pink lips shinning. The rays of light caused a honey glow against her pale white skin as she tucked her fan away, into her obi (a kimono belt), with a snap.

"Pork-Chan, Don't you usually sleep until ten pm?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

The boy, Pork blushed at his nickname. Looking around the yard to make sure no one was nearby, before he ran over to Coco in a hurry.

"Coco-Chan, not so loud!" He hissed. His glaring made her smirk down at him. "why? It suits you so well... Porky" She teased with a big grin. He groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.

"It was one time, one-time Coco-Chan! Besides, you're the one that caused me to choke on it in the first place..." He whined and Coco laughed.

A silence passed between the two before Pork gazed worriedly towards Coco. Her obsessions with the sakura trees always made him worry. It had been ten years ago when Madam had arrived with Coco and Minty, that he had met the two-year-old girls at age one. But, ever since he could remember, Coco had always loved the trees.

"Pork-Chan, it's almost time, right?" She said. The taunting in her cute voice could not be missed as he looked to the sky in pain.

"Ugh, Coco-Chan don't remind me!" Pork whined in agony, much to Coco's amusement.

The three of them, Coco, Minty, and Pork, had all been named the three sisters. One representing bravery and Knowledge, Coco. The second, a heart of gold and feeling, Minty. Lastly, the lazy and slow one, Pork. However, he is occasionally forced to dress up as a girl. The reason being that The Madam had liked the three sisters title for the inn. It was all to gain customers and he hated it when his "sisters" teased him.

"First will be the tea lessons, then dance, and finally lunch~" He whispered heavenly to himself, wishing for it to be lunch already. Coco rolled her eyes at her brother's obvious addiction to food.

'Him and his food' she thought to herself, shaking her head.

The three sisters were all labelled after an event, connected to them in a special way, as they and anyone adopted into the inn had no original names; and if they did, the madam would change it for their safety.

Coco had loved chocolate, Minty it was mint and Pork with his food.

Later At Dance Lessons*

"No, no, no! Pork your fan is not higher than your head!" Madam yelled, hitting the young boy across the head. Coco and Minty tried not to laugh at him, knowing the madam would turn on them if they did.

The three were learning a new dance for the upcoming festival. It was to celebrate the new year, as such the madam had demanded that the inn must be apart of it. So the three sister's arts were the main showcase.

"I don't see why I have to be the one dancing!" Pork complained. He threw his fan to the floor and sat down, pouting like a spoiled child. Madam grew red and lily had to step in before the older woman blew flames.

"Pork, you know better than to act like that in front of the madam!" Lily scolded once the madam left as Coco and Minty looked at each other. He didn't normally act like this, Coco was the stubborn one, Minty the shy, Lily the cool headed, and him the bored one.

"Pork-chan whats happened?" Coco asked, giving him her big worried puppy eyes. He gave them all a pout and sadly looked to the floor. Lily seemed to understand and sat down beside him, pulling the young boy onto her lap.

"You miss your ka-san don't you?" Lily said knowingly and Pork nodded. He shifted in her lap and snuggled into her warm arms. For Pork, Lily was like a second mother to him and no one judged him, when he acted like a child around her.

"It's h-her b-birthday today..." Pork try to say, holding in tears. Coco and Minty sadly smile at them. But, Coco was slightly jealous. He could remember things about his mother, while she could not.

'I wish I knew how you feel...' Coco thought as she watched Lily comfort Pork. Minty gave Coco a worried glance, feeling that something about Coco was off today. The three tried the dance once more before lunch had been called.

The geisha hall was packed full of staff and geisha alike, eating, talking, laughing, and joking echoed in the huge room as the sisters ran in to get their food. The three were known thru out the inn and were welcomed by their friends.

"So I heard someone had performed to a Kage, hmm?" A girl with white hair said to the right of Coco, who blushed bright red. She tried to play ignorant but everyone called her on it.

"Come on, tell us the details!" The girl demanded, her piercing red eyes battled Coco's doe brown ones.

Coco rolled her eye's and gave up, telling all the girl's around the table everything, as the whole table erupted into laughter.

"Our little Coco chan's growing up!"The white head yelled, with much applause from the table, as she hooked her arm around Coco's shoulder. Coco groaned and pushed the girl away, pouting at her.

"Sake, stop it!" Coco whined and Sake chuckled, filling her cup with her name sake and raised it to a purple haired girl to her left. The two clink glasses, gulping down the alcohol greedily, as Coco could only sigh at them.

'Lucky' Coco thought to herself, wishing for her to be of age already. It sucked for her to be the only one not allowed to drink or go out past curfew. Well, her and the other two sisters of course.

Coco looked to sake beside her, sake was having a drinking match with the red head, Rocky. The two were said to be sisters, moving to the village hidden in the clouds from the leaf. They were known threw out the fire as the hardest drinking teenagers, proving their talent in last years drinking contest in the older girl dorms, which were on the top floor of The Yūwaku inn. It always surprised Coco that nineteen years old's could drink so much.

Getting bored with the sister's drinking contest, which they had started and the whole table was betting on, Coco noticed Minty and Pork taking a seat to her left and right. Pork sat to her left and Minty to her right, who had to push between Coco and Sake.

The three chatted about the past and teased Pork here and there, getting him to glare at them. The drinking contest ended with Sake winning as always. Minty was talking about dying her black hair green before the hall was silenced by Madam's voice.

"Coco, a word!" Madam's voice boomed through the hall, causing everyone to instantly shut up, as Coco swallowed her food and stood up. Everyone's eye's watched them as Coco shuffled her way down the table ally's, following after the Madam. Minty shot Pork a worried look, it had never been good when the madam would call you.

The Madam Pov *

"The Raikage has asked me to give you to him," I said. Coco paled and pierced me with a worried gaze, probably hoping I was joking. But, I wasn't, as I gave her a serious stare. Coco kept her head down and bite her lip, a habit that she had developed over the years I've knower her. She would do it when ever she was nervous or angry.

"I told him of your age and he's agreed to not touch you if you give him personal performances every week." I went on, ignoring Coco.

"But, madam! he's old and smells funny, do I have to?" Coco whined and I hit her across the head with my fan.

"Enough! you will make your customer happy, that is the geisha way, is that understood?" I demanded, such behaviour was shameful in my inn. I coldly looked down upon Coco in disappointment. But, her sudden gaze causes my chest to tighten painfully. She was like a daughter to me the most.

"Yes, madam..." Coco mumbled and I nodded, satisfied with her obedience. I watched her leave, clenching her teeth. I silently decide to follow her into the north guardian, which had a huge pond in the centre of it. She stopped by the edge of the pond, where the vase that my mother had given me was, as it soon found itself in Coco's tight grasp and thrown into the pond.

'haha, well that's lucky' I thought, glad that she destroyed the horrid thing. I hated it and the person that gave it to me. I smirked and shuffled down the wooden steps of the patio, easing myself onto the stone path carefully, my body was not what it used to be...

"Wow, good aim!" I brawl out behind her. Coco rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench, such a teenager she is. I sat down to her left as she avoided my gaze to view over the pond. Sighing, I noticed how her hair had grown, as it had been tied up into a bun with two shell pins, which held it in place. It had lily written all over it, the two had become close, too close...

"What happened this time, pork eat your food, or did Sake challenge you to drink again?" I tried to joke and she snorted. I frowned when the younger girl denied both. knowing that I would find out sooner or later, Coco told me what was bothering her. Believe it or not, I did listen and care for every one of my children inside my inn.

"I can't stand him, Madam! He was rude and crude, having the nerve to try and kiss me. His gaze was even like a tiger..." She went on and my brow creased, clenching my fists. But, I knew there was nothing to be done to fix this mess. Well, there was one thing that I could do, but I'd need lots of time.

"No matter who educated, rich, or cool Others are, how you treat people ultimately tells all" I calmly recited, remembering the quote from a book that I read, from the many books in the inn's library. Feeling it was time, I pulled out a small old book from my grey obi.

"Here, I found this on you when I found you and minty. I took it so that you wouldn't ask questions about that... Place... until the right time..." I said, handing over the small book to Coco. she frowned at me in confusion and took it from me. Before she could ask anything though, I take my leave, leaving Coco by herself to read the book. But, I stopped before the door we came out, which lead to the dining hall, so I could see her reaction.

"The Forbidden Legend?" I hear her wondered out loud, turning my head to see her fingers traced the gold cover. I smirk as she held it tighter. It was priceless and the only thing that connected the dear girl to the forgotten past of our nation.

"Thank you, Madam..." Was that last thing I heard as I went back into the noisy hall. It was about time to get my old body something to eat. The rest of the day was sure to be hard, with the inn's Yearly cleaning.

Third Pov/Later That Night*

"Okay, that all we have to do today, get ready!" The Madam yelled, closing the scroll in her hand. Every geisha, maid, and geisha's in training readied themselves with mops and pulled up sleeves.

" Begin!"And with that, The New Year's clean of the Yūwaku inn began, as fireworks went off outside the inn's walls. The cloud village and towns around them were also celebrating.

Coco and Minty stand on both sides of the Madam, patiently waiting for their assigned jobs. However, Madam turned and walked down the hallway, not speaking a word to the girls. The two looked at each other in confusion, before running after the older woman, who didn't slow down for them and continued on towards the front hall.

"You two have learned a lot over the years... I'm proud of you both, but" The madam started. "Only one of you will take over this place... Minty?" She finished, turning towards the two shocked girls, as Minty nervously gulped.

"Y-yes?"

"You will be my heir..." Was all The Madam said before disappearing into her office, which they had stopped by. Minty panicked trying to apologize to Coco, but Coco was not upset with her.

"It's okay Minty, I'm just glad you're not going to be a geisha!" Coco said, sighing in relief to Minty's confusion. The Yūwaku Inn believed that an untouched girl, when reaching the title of madam, was the most clever and dignified woman in the house, as she did not let anything or anyone cloud her judgement.

"I won't have to protect you from the hands of men anymore, the fact you have to stay pure now is a blessing to me Minty!" Coco cheered as Minty smiled too.

The two girls decided to celebrate Minty's promotion and invited Sake, Pork, and Rock to party with them. It had been a fun night for all the girls. Little did they know, it would not last so long.

"Lily!" A scream pierced threw The Yuwaku Inn.

To Be Continued...

A/N - Finally Posted (sighs) lol!


	4. A Broken Promise

"Oh my! What happened?" Rocky exclaimed in shock as a servant girl, Bella ran into the room out of breath, kimono in disheveled and covered with ash.

"The towns square has caught fire, everyone, everything!" The young girl sobbed, trembling as Lily stood up in horror.

Coco ran quickly to the balcony and gasped, covering her mouth at the horrid scene below.

"Kami help us all..." Sake whispered, coming up beside Coco to see.

The balcony gave all of the girls a perfect view of the burning town outside the inns walls. Peoples wails and cry's echoed threw the streets, flesh dripping from their burning body's. Minty held onto Coco hand, desperately seeking an answers and comfort in this situation. They all could see that nothing could stop the fire, it had gotten to big, as it spread towards the inn.

"We need to leave!" Sake yelled out, getting everyone to turn and see her waiting by the doorway. Her gaze was sober for the first time they all have known her.

"Now!" She barked and, as if being slapped into action, all the girls dashed in a hurry out of the room. Lily lead the way as the smoke chocked their lungs, making it hard to walk in the ash clouded hallways.

"Lily? Sake!" Rocky shouted. she lost sight of everyone except the servant girl, who was just as scared as her. The two shot off in a random detection to find the rest of the girls or a way out of the inn.

"Sake, where did the others go?" Lily asked, stoping when she noticed it was only her and Sake.

"Shit, Lily theirs no time, we need to keep going!" Sake screamed as a beam above them, clocked with fire, cracked from the weight of the building. " The inn won't stand for long..."

Swallowing pins and needles, Lily and Sake felt sick, as they left their friends behind; hoping the others would make it out too.

"Lily-Same, Sake-Same!" The madam yelled out in relief as the two young woman ran out of the burning inn.

"Coco, Minty, Rocky, Bella?" Lily asked desperately, barely on the verge if crying, as the madam mournfully shook her head.

"Hey, It's Pork!" A man yelled and every one saw Pork run out the same exit that Lily and Sake used.

"Pork!" Lily and Sake cried out as he looked over to them in fear. A wave of relief crashed onto him as they embarrassed each other.

"Coco!" A familiar voice screeched and the trio turned to see Minty, sitting five feet away from the burning building. She held out her hand towards the inn, ignoring Lily and Pork who ran up beside her in worry. everyone all froze as they saw an angle be crushed by rumble...

(Minty Pov)

Weak, I was and am weak. The only gift or talent I had was the art of reading, seeing beyond what everyone's eyes can not, as the future was always known to me. But, Coco's had never came to my gaze. Unknown, she had been when we met. Both of us homeless, parentless, and lost.

The two of us had each other back then. But, how could I have not warned her when it mattered? And why was it always fire!

"I'll protect you in the present Mia-Chan! So promise me you'll watch out for me in the future?" A child Coco had said, holding out a hand. I had stared at her and smiled, taking her hand and nodding.

"I'll protect you with my life Ni-San!" A baby version of me said and had not long after met Madam. It was our promise, but yet...

"Quickly Minty!" Coco screamed.

Run, running was all we could do, as Coco and I ran for our lives. The flames of heat licked at us, making beads of sweat melt our makeup, as the air had turned black with smock. It was only a matter of time until the whole building would collapse, crushing us.

"Coco, huff, huff. I Can't run anymore!" I whined out, collapsing on the hallway floor, and Coco tugged on my arm, hoping to make me move. Nonetheless, I was too tired to move anymore and Coco panicked.

"Minty you have to move or you'll die here!" Coco argued, her breathing as heavy as mine. The exit was only down the hallway and Coco begged me to get up. It had only been a hour ago that we were celebrating my promotion, when Lily stormed into the room in panic. She had yelled for us to escape, as the inn was under-attack, making all of us panic and split up into different directions, leading to Coco and I being alone.

"Leave me Coco!" I begged. But, Coco was not having any of it, as she pulled my body onto her back. Before I could speak anymore, Coco dashed down the hall, as the creaking of wood, collapsing behind us, put her in protect mode.

I could barely make out the front door of the Inn. It had been smashed threw, causing a big gaping hole for escape. A smiled of relief split my face. But, just as we were a foot away from it, Coco threw my body forward, as she sent me flying threw the opening where it was safe.

The earth was hard as I crashed on it, catching my breath, before I whipped around. Coco was by the exist, her kimono snagged on a broken floor bored, as horror filled my bones.

"Coco!" I yelled out in fear, pulling myself up to save my friend, who was still inside. However, other survivors grabbed a hold of my arm's, keeping me from the unstable building. I could only watched in horror, my blue eye's meeting Coco's brown ones, as Coco struggled to stand up and get out too.

I noticed her lips move and tried to figure out what she was saying. But, it was hard, smoke made my eye's water and wails of people near by echoed threw the mid night sky that was set ablaze. She leaned on the broken wall, probably catching her breath, as I felt a tremor of the building. She grimly smiled at me and closed her eyes. I could only make out two words she said.

' Forgive Me'

The crashing of wood and stone caused the world around me to shake. I could only let out a blood curtailing scream as I see The Yūwaku Inn collapse to the ground. The only family and friend I had was gone in an instant...

"I need to save her, let me go!" I screamed, struggling against the people holding me back.

"Minty!" Lily screamed, holding on to my right arm. But , I didn't listen, I kept screaming for Coco as the older girl pulled me away from the rubble. I couldn't leave Coco, she was still in there, all alone. She would die if I didn't do something soon!

"Minty Coco's gone!" Pork yelled in my ear, holding onto my left arm now.

I felt a wave of reality crash on me from pork's words. He was right, I knew he was. But, I didn't want to believe him. My body started to feel numb, sitting helplessly in front of the destroyed building, as Lily and Pork tried to comfort me. But, I couldn't feel anything, well. Anything but hate to who ever caused this.

"Come on, Minty. It's not safe here!" Lily ordered, pulling my numb body into a carriage, as the rest of the Yūwaku Inn's staff rode away. It was the only thing we could do until they hired a search and rescue.

Why didn't I warn them? I could have saved everyone, yet...

Why not Coco-Chan!

To be continued...


End file.
